


where the sun never goes out

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space Wolf - Freeform, shiro and keith resting in a comfortable bed like they deserve, slight angst, suggestive teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: They have nowhere to be until the coalition meeting in the afternoon. The citizens of this planet have put them up in opulent rooms, but for Shiro, the greatest indulgence is lying under soft white sheets with Keith tucked up against his side. Resting in safety is a luxury these days, and Shiro intends to enjoy it to the fullest.“In another reality,” Keith says, marching his fingers up Shiro’s bare torso, “you and I spend every day at the beach.”[For @sheithmonth day 14: Alternate Realities, with art (!!) by @babushkahihi]





	where the sun never goes out

Oh, we can begin again,  
Shed our skin, let the sun shine in.  
At the edge of the ocean  
We can  **[start over again](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLL3ZbNRH1Wc&t=NTA5MjZjYTI1ZDJjMTE1YjEyOTIwMjVjNzIxYmY2MTNlYjYxZGM0Yix1QVZRTnpRWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Aq3lL1F3Co9Ogd9V4ELRwrw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbelovedsheith.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176171988464%2Fwhere-the-sun-never-goes-out-sheith-m&m=0)**.

 

[[art by babushkahihi](https://babushkahihi.tumblr.com/post/176105900003/my-gift-for-belovedsheith-3)]

They have nowhere to be until the coalition meeting in the afternoon. The citizens of this planet have put them up in opulent rooms, but for Shiro, the greatest indulgence is lying under soft white sheets with Keith tucked up against his side. Resting in safety is a luxury these days, and Shiro intends to enjoy it to the fullest.

“In another reality,” Keith says, marching his fingers up Shiro’s bare torso, “you and I spend every day at the beach.”

Shiro laughs, wriggling a little; Keith’s touch tickles. “Don’t we have jobs?”

“Mmm…” Keith’s pondering the question. “Nah. The Garrison funds our early retirement, on account of us saving the Earth.”

“I don’t know, I might get a little bored just relaxing all day.”

“I’d keep you entertained.” His fingertips halt on Shiro’s sternum, face right, and take tiny finger-steps up the hill of Shiro’s pec.

Shiro’s thinking he’s gonna get teased; Keith will stop just short of—“ _Ahh_ ,” Shiro gasps, as Keith pinches his nipple. Not teasing, then.

They say people and their pets look alike. The wolfish grin on Keith’s face certainly is supporting that theory. “We’d play in the water,” he says, perfectly deadpan. “Get all… _wet_.”

“Keith—”

“What?” Keith cocks his head, looking like he’s been caught stealing treats but intends to convince the jury he’s innocent, as if he isn’t rolling Shiro’s nipple between thumb and forefinger. “I mean we’d have water fights. Obviously. What were _you_ thinking?”

Keith still doesn’t release Shiro, charging him up like a thundercloud. Lightning strikes low in Shiro’s belly. The only way to beat Keith is to play his game better than he does. Shiro turns his head and drags his tongue in a long, hot line up Keith’s throat. Keith’s breathing changes, and his hand on Shiro’s chest falls limp. This time, Shiro’s laugh is a low rumble. “You’re so easy.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I want you.” Keith’s voice trembles, not from nervousness. “I’m not gonna deny myself.”

Shiro presses a little peck to the underside of Keith’s jaw. “Maybe I could still do some recruiting.” He doesn’t explain himself further, and he doesn’t do anything else with his mouth.

Keith starts to frown. It’s adorable. “Wait, _what_?”

“In the other reality. I could still work at the Garrison off and on—consulting, recruiting, whatever. So I don’t get bored.”

“You could.” Keith bites his lip. Looks like he’s getting it now, but Shiro knows he doesn’t want to be the first to beg. “You can meet me at the beach after work, then.”

“I bet Hades would love the beach. Think he knows how to swim?”

“He’s basically a dog, so probably.”

“Can’t fetch, though.”

Keith elbows him. “Don’t insult my dog. He’s doing his best.” Then he nestles closer to Shiro, resting his head on Shiro’s right shoulder. The cold metal has never bothered Keith. The missing arm doesn’t, either. Nothing about Shiro has ever set Keith on edge. “I wanna go to the beach with you so bad,” he murmurs. His eyes glitter in the early sunlight, lashes wet.

“I know, baby.” They’ve gotten off-track, but not in a bad way. They started on a main road—smooth pavement, destination clear, moving fast—and wandered off into a patch of wildflowers. Somewhere they can take their time. Shiro wraps his left arm around Keith and holds him close. “We’ll get there, Keith. We’ll go home, and we’ll drive to the coast. We’ll drink frozen lemonades and eat hot dogs. The water will be perfectly warm, and I’ll put sunscreen on you, because you’ll be so excited that you forget. I’ll build a big sandcastle with you. Sand will get _everywhere_.”

“I’ll have to help you shower off,” Keith sighs, as if it’s some kind of hardship. “Put my hands all over you. Gotta be thorough.”

All that lightning has set a slow-burning fire inside Shiro. He thinks maybe he’ll forfeit their game. “You could do that now,” he whispers. “The hands-all-over-me part.”

There’s a flash of blue light between them, and a hundred and twenty pounds of space wolf thumps down between them. “ _Oof_ ,” Keith grunts. “Can’t you do that without knocking the wind out of me?”

Hades licks Keith square on the nose, which Shiro is pretty sure means _No_. Then he settles down in the valley between their bodies, huffing once before closing his eyes.

“Leave it to me to get a dog I can’t lock out of the room when I wanna have sex,” Keith grumbles, but he’s smiling. “You promise we’ll go?” he asks Shiro.

Shiro kisses his cheek, tasting damp salt. Almost as if there’s an ocean nearby. “I promise.”

 

[[art by babushkahihi](https://babushkahihi.tumblr.com/post/176198665778/art-for-dear-belovedsheith-for-beautiful-text-3)]

**Author's Note:**

> \- I truly cannot thank @babushkahihi enough!! My headcanon inspired the first piece, and then I wrote a fic about it, which inspired her to draw the second piece, and it was just such a lovely back-and-forth trade of ideas and sheith sweetness, and one of the best things that's ever happened to me in this fandom. Much love to you, dear! <3333
> 
> \- [I'm on tumblr](https://belovedsheith.tumblr.com), come say hi~


End file.
